


Alone On Christmas

by justanoutlaw



Series: 25 Days of Ficmas 2018 [10]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Christmas, Dead Rumplestiltskin | Mr. Gold, Depression, F/F, Ficmas, Friends to Lovers, Grief/Mourning, Minor Character Death, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 06:06:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16969116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanoutlaw/pseuds/justanoutlaw
Summary: When Belle doesn't show up to Granny's Christmas potluck, Ruby goes to check on her.





	Alone On Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> For Day 12 of Ficmas. Canon divergence from the final Pan/Rumple battle forward. This is semi-platonic, with hints at a possible relationship in the future.

Ruby looked around the diner, letting out a content sigh. Their first Christmas since the curse broke was going off without a hitch for sure. In the morning, everyone had stayed home with their families and unwrapped gifts. Now that it was midafternoon, everyone had gathered for a potluck at Granny’s. Regina and Henry were chatting up Snow and David, it was still kind of weird to see those two getting along. Emma and Neal were curled up in a booth together, the two still denying that they were dating, despite everyone seeing the opposite. The diner was decorated for the holiday and the smells of different foods combed the air.

 

It wasn’t until her second scan of the diner, that she realized someone was missing: Belle.

 

She had sent her an invitation (handmade personally by Henry) and had reminded her about it when she stopped by the library to return some books. Ruby had seen the look in Belle’s eyes, the same one she had since the day Rumpelstiltskin sacrificed himself to not only stop Pan, but his curse. She was hurting, but she never wanted to discuss it. Belle kept everyone at arm’s length and a part of Ruby couldn’t blame her. After what she had seen the day in the mines, Belle didn’t have much in the way of family or friends. After that day, the two had gotten a lot closer. She also noticed Belle and Neal striking up a friendship. If anything, Ruby thought she’d drift to him since he was going through a similar pain, but according to him, Belle would check on how he was doing but refused to answer for herself.

 

Ruby knew what it was like to lose the person you loved. She had been through it with Peter. Being “just the girlfriend” either didn’t get you much sympathy or people coddled you, acted like you couldn’t go on. She also knew how easy it was to isolate yourself after an incident like that. She had tried, but Snow hadn’t let her.

 

It was time for Belle to get someone like that in her life.

 

Grabbing a few trays and explaining to Granny where she was going, Ruby bundled up for the cold and got in her corvette, heading into the suburban part of town. The salmon pink home wasn’t decorated at all for the holiday. Under the curse, even Gold wouldn’t put out tasteful decorations. The only sign that it was Christmas was the light blanket of snow on the ground.

 

Ruby tightened her scarf as she walked up the icy steps, 28 years of cursed waitressing allowing her to perfectly balance the trays in her left hand with her purse in the right. She rang the bell, waiting a few minutes before knocking. Eventually, her wolf hearing could make out shuffling against the hardwood floor. The door opened and Belle stood there, her hair tangled from bedhead. Her eyes were red with her nose to match. It was the first time that Ruby hadn’t seen her impeccably dressed. Rather than her usual fashionable dress and matching heels, Belle wore flannel pajamas and velvet slippers.

 

“Merry Christmas,” Ruby said, plastering on a smile and trying to sound cheery.

Belle didn’t even bother to fake one back for her. “What are you doing here, Ruby?”

“You didn’t come to the potluck.”

“Oh, yeah, that. I’m not really in the holiday spirit.”

“I figured you might not be, so I brought you some food.” She saw the hesitance on Belle’s face. “It’s all good, I swear. I’ve got Regina’s famous lasagna, Snow’s potato latkes-she swears they work for both holidays, Granny made her green bean casserole and there’s even some cookies from Dopey.”

Belle raised an eyebrow. “Dopey used the oven?”

“With Doc’s supervision.” Ruby nudged her a bit with her free arm. “Come on. Seriously, my arm’s about to give out, these things are heavy.”

 

Belle cracked a smile and giggled a bit, the first Ruby had seen since the day in the town square. She followed her inside and into the kitchen. She hadn’t stepped inside the house before, but it was big and had lots of touches that clearly Belle had added on. Belle took some of the dishes from her and spread them out.

 

“You brought me more than I could possibly eat.”

“Well, the best part about holidays in this land are the leftovers.”

“This is my first one, well my first that’s not locked an insane asylum.”

Ruby flinched. “That’s right.”

“My mother used to have my father cut down the biggest tree in the forest,” Belle continued, a faraway look in her eyes. “We always would go down to the village and give out blankets and scarfs to the homeless, along with food. Then on the day of, we’d open presents and have lots of junk food.”

She softly smiled. “That sounds nice.”

Belle sighed. “I think that’s what makes it harder. After she died, I still had Father. I haven’t spoken to him since the days in the mines, but at least I had Rumple. Now…I’m all alone.”

“You’re not alone, Belle.”

“Yeah, I am. Neal has Emma, Henry, Regina, not to mention Snow and David. They invited me to come, but I still don’t feel like I fit in there. They’ve got their own family.”

“That doesn’t mean that you can’t be a part of it. He needs you, Belle. I admit I only knew one side of him, but you two are the only ones that knew his love.”

Belle frowned. “I guess I never thought of it that way.”

“Besides, you also have me. I know what it’s like to lose a boyfriend. After Peter, I was so lost.”

“How’d you get through it?”

“Snow, actually. She refused to let me isolate myself and was there for me, even when I didn’t want her to be.” Ruby shrugged off her coat. “So, that’s what I’m going to be for you.”

“Ruby…”

“I’m not leaving you alone on Christmas. Everyone should be with someone.”

“Granny…”

“She’s got an entire diner full of people. Plus, as you pointed out, you have a lot of food and no one to share it with.”

 

A tiny smile began peaking on Belle’s face once again.

 

“I was going to put on a movie that looked interesting. It’s about these two women that swap homes over the holiday, one ends up in England, the other in California.”

“The Holiday!” Ruby claps her hands. “It’s one of my favorites.”

Belle’s smile grew. “Awesome. I think I have some wine too. Red, okay?”

“Do you not know my real name?”

 

That got Ruby another laugh from Belle, which made her beam. Ruby served the food and Belle poured the wine. Soon, the two were sitting in front of the television, watching Cameron Diaz fall in love with Jack Black while Kate Winslet did the same with Jude Law. Slowly but surely, Belle moved closer to Ruby and was soon cuddled up in her side. Ruby pulled a blanket over her, looking down at her face. God, Belle had such a beautiful smile.

 

Maybe they’d spend Christmas together next year.


End file.
